


Heavy Petting

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: No actual heavy petting, just sex. Also Percy is a cat boy





	Heavy Petting

Percy was sitting, waiting by the door. His black ears and tail out. The soft tail was swishing back and forth impatiently. Finally, he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Jason smiled as he entered the house, seeing Percy kneeling on the floor in front of him “Well, hello there kitten”. He brushed his fingers through Percy’s hair, eliciting a purr from the smaller boy. Percy got up on all fours, and crawled to the bedroom, giving Jason a good view of the princess plug, nicely sitting in his ass. 

Percy crawled up on the bed and stretched, purring loudly when the plug pressed onto his prostate. Jason smirked and started pulling the plug out, twisting and thrusting it gently to ease its way. 

When he got it out Percy was already a drooling mess, his ears folded back and tail curling in pleasure. Jason quickly unzipped his pants, not being able to wait long enough to undress.

“Are you ready kitten?” he asked, rubbing Percy’s ear. Percy nodded quickly and whined. Jason smirked as he lined up and quickly thrusted in. he rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the tight heat.

His thrust quickened, being egged on by Percy’s begging and moaning. Percy came quickly, clenching down hard, sending Jason into his own orgasm. 

As the came down Jason slowly pulled out of Percy, laid down on the bed, and snuggled the smaller man close.


End file.
